The Akatsuki's Blue Fox!
by Sesshy Uchiha
Summary: What happens when the akatsuki find a blue fox with 12 tails? Where is she from? Will she join willingly? What happens when a certin Uchiha heir falls for the blue fox? Itachi x Umi I do not own any character other then Umi, I also do not own the cover pic. OOC OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

When Pein had Deidara and Tobi spy on the Kyuubi-boy, Naruto, they had come across on rumors of a few more tailed beasts, the 10 tails, 11 tails, and the 12th tailed fox. The Akatsuki Leader instantly became very interested in knowing more about them and called for Deidara and Tobi to enter his office. As the bomber and lollipop-man walked up to the door of their Leader, the blonde knocked on the door. **"Enter."** Was heard from the other side of the door and the lollipop-man opened the door and entered first.

 **"You called for us, un?"** Deidara asked in a questioning tone. **"Tell me more about the rumored beats you heard about, what exactly do you know about them?"** Pein asked the two, who were now in front of him. **"All we know about 10 and 11 tails is that they both have a Kyuubi kid, what the beast looks like, and the villages they're in currently,** un **."** spoke the bomber. **"Ok, what do you know about the 12th tailed beast,"** Pein asked irritated with the bomber for not doing so in the first place.

 **"Well, the 12th beast's name is Umi, she's Kurama's sister-"** Deidara would have continued but was interrupted by Pein. **"Wait, she's Kurama's sister? As in the beast himself's sister?"** He asked with surprised eyes. The bomber nodded. **"As far as I've been told, yes,** un **."** Pein motioned for him to continue. **"We know where she is at the moment, though I don't think that's where she lives. She has** **Jutsu similar to the Kyuubi's, but instead of her Rasengan charging in the palm of her hand, It appears in her hand then she tosses it in the air to charge."** he paused as he tried to remember.

 **"After it charged in the air, she will move her arm down and the charged Rasengan will follow where her arm points, however, if she opens up her hand a bright blue light will come out of the palm of her hand and will act as a laser, it doesn't hurt you, but the ball will now kill you cause the light is a set target like a heat seeker, un"** Deidara said before Tobi finally spoke in his hyper tone. **"Tobi thinks Umi-chan's Rasengan looks like an energy ball. Tobi thinks Umi-chan is strong, beautiful, and is the nicest person to Tobi!"** Pein then looked at Deidara again before speaking.

 **"He talked to her?"** Deidara nodded. **"You said you knew where she is?"** Pein asked. **"Hai, un!"** The blonde said as he nodded. **"Where is she?"** The leader asked. **"Tobi knows! Tobi knows! Tobi saw Umi-chan in Konoha with the Kyuubi kid!"** Tobi said in a hyperactive tone. **"But I think she may leave soon, un.."** The bomber added. **"Why?"** Pein asked the bomber. **"Because she told Tobi-san, she was only there to celebrate the Kyuubi's 18th birthday,** un **."**

 **"Did she say where she was from?"** Pein asked. Deidara and Tobi shook their heads. **"No,** un **, but I saw her headband...It was from the sound village,** un **."** Deidara told him. Pein then dismissed the bomber, who had no further information on the girl. He then called for Konan and Itachi to enter his office. **"You called for us?"** The blue-haired female member asked as she walked in with the Uchiha heir. Pein nodded slightly. **"I wanted the two of you and Tobi, to go capture the 12 tails, her name is Umi."** The leader informed them.

Konan bowed and nodded as she left his office without a word. Itachi looked at the leader with no emotion in his eyes as he spoke. **"Why are we capturing her?"** **"Because she is the direct sister of the beast inside the Kyuubi boy, Naruto and she is said to be the Queen of all the beast's."** Pein told him. **"hn."** Itachi said as he walked away. If you would've been looking directly into his onyx colored eyes, you'd see his curiosity seeping through them.

* * *

Umi had just got done visiting her brother, Kurama, who was sealed inside the Kyuubi's belly. She had visited him once every year, on the anniversary of him being sealed away into the kid. During her visit, she would usually hang out with the boy and eat ramen, then leave after the day was fully over, however, today was different. She spent a few hours with the boy, ate ramen, then spoke with her brother telepathically. She told him, she would possibly never be able to come back, due to her trying to find a place she could truly belong to.

Umi was now at the gates of Konoha, looking up at the bright blue sky, as she thought about her brother. Yes, she was upset about the possibility of never seeing him again, after all, he was her brother. But she knew she had to do it, cause she doesn't want to be controlled by anyone, let alone a snake like Orochimaru. Orochimaru was now controlling all of Otokagure. Since he became the village's Otokage, she noticed the villages decrease in not only people as they have died and close to none are born into it anymore, but all wildlife other then the snakes have fled.

And she'd kill herself before giving herself to a man, who wanted nothing more than to kill for killing's sake. She then took her headband off her head with one hand and then summoned a rare blue fire within her other hand and brought her flaming hand only close enough to the headband, to burn and melt the symbol resembling the village in which she is from. As the symbol melted away, the flame disappeared and she walked out of the village.

A few hours had passed and Umi had just arrived at Tenchi Bridge, as she crossed it she saw a familiar face of a small boy, who used to visit Otokagure once or twice a year. He stopped when Orochimaru became Otokage.


	2. Chapter 2

He looks just like a 10-year-old version of Zabuza, only instead of black hair and gray eyes, Xaviar _*the boy's name*_ has Silver spiky hair and Ruby red eyes. **"Hi, Umi-Sama!"** The boy said excitedly as he ran and gave her a friendly hug. **"What are you doing here?"** Asked his Sensai, _*I know_ i _miss-spelled*_ who looks a lot like Jiraiya only his hair was a dull gray color, his eyes also dull only green, and he had no markings on his face. Umi glared at his rude question but answered anyway.

 **"I came here, to check up on Xaviar before asking your Kage if he has any missions I can help on.."** She growled out. **"But if your village doesn't need any help, then... I'll leave."** She said pausing for dramatic effect, looking at how the village seemed to be crumbling. Or, well at least before she got there. She has the ability to bring an entire forest back to life or to destroy it where she stands, and its because of this ability that villages that were on the verge of destruction sought after her.

But he didn't seem to care about that as he just became angrier. **"WHY THE HELL WOULD WE NEED THE HELP OF A SOUND NINJA!"** The old man glared and Umi would have punched him, but she saw the villages Kage walking up behind him and just slapped her now blank ninja headband in his face. After, She just walked passed him and talked with the Kage.

* * *

The Akatsuki trio had made it to Konoha just in time to notice her melt her headband. Konan's thoughts: _'What The Hell?! How is that even possible? No fire is hot enough to melt the metal of a headband!'_ Tobi and Itachi's thoughts: _'Does she have Uchiha blood?'_ As she left the gates of Konoha, the trio thought it was best to follow her in the trees and learn more about her strengths and maybe find some weaknesses. A few hours had gone by when they noticed her approach the Tenchi Bridge.

The trio had waited ten minutes in the trees, so she would not spot them, after which they then dropped out from the trees and put straw hats over there heads to hide their faces then followed her once again. When they caught up to her close enough that they could hear the conversation, this is what they heard and saw: **"WHY THE HELL WOULD WE NEED THE HELP OF A SOUND NINJA!"** The old man glared at Umi, who looked like she wanted to punch him, but saw the villages Kage walk up behind the elder man and just slapped her blank ninja headband in his face.

Itachi and Konan looked surprised, but Tobi, however, smirked under his mask as he thought: _'Pein was right for once she would be a wonderful addition to the Akatsuki.' ***Pm me if you want to know where exactly I'm**_ ** _ **t** alking about*_**

* * *

Umi then walked up to the Kage with a soft smile on her face. **"Lady Umi? What brings you here?"** He asked, surprised to see the Kitsune here. Especially with her tails and ears being shown in plain sight, every time he saw her prior to now she would wear a straw hat and wrap her tails around her like a belt. He felt slightly panicky, thinking this meant she really was going to attack the village. Sensing his panic, Umi sighed with a slight frown. **"I'm not here to harm anyone, I just came her to visit Xaviar... and maybe earn a little cash till I leave for another village."**

 **"Ah, I see well, in that case, I think Terria our _(Special)_ Medic can give you the missions you're looking for."** The Kage said, relief in his voice. The blue Kitsune raised an eyebrow in confusion. **"Special Medic?"** she questioned. When she found Xaviar, he and his sensei were still on the bridge. **"Hey, Xaviar."** She said with a smile. **"Hi, Umi-Sama!"** He said with a toothy smile. **"Whats in your hand?"** his sensei asked her. **"This is from Kage-sama for** **Xaviar-san."** Umi said handing the paper to the silver-haired boy.

 **"What is it? Is it a mission like I asked for? I hope it is!"** He said happily smiling, but the smile slowly faded as he read it. **"Whats wrong?"** Umi asked confused and worried, her tails momentarily changed from her normal shade of blue to a white-ish shade of blue. The boy then handed his sensei the paper gloomily. Xaviar didn't answer her. **"The paper says..We are to take you to the hospital to meet Terria."** The old man said as he read the note.

 **"Then why is he so gloomy-looking?"** Umi asked glaring at him for answers. **"He has been asking Kage-sama for missions for the last 2 years and the only ones he'd give him is missions like this...and he doesn't like Terria. No-one but the Kage does..."** He muttered the last part under his breath while rolling his eyes. **"I can understand not giving him a real mission, him being 10 and all...but whats wrong with this Terria person?"** The Kitsune asked.

 **"I'll walk you to her and you may find out for yourself...I'm not wanting to give you a bad impression of her before you meet her."** He told her as they all three approached the hospital. As they approached the hospital, Umi noticed three people, who she had been following her since she was on the bridge. At first, she used her chakra to sense their chakra, but couldn't find it coming from them. _'Hiding are you?'_ She thought internally smirking to herself.

 _'If they want to continue to follow me, so be it...I'll deal with them when I leave.'_ She thought to herself as she walked into the hospital. **"Hey, Tarria-san...We were told by Kage-Sama to bring Umi-Sama to you."** The old man spoke. Umi noticed her glare at her when he called her sama. _'Hm? Is that jealousy?'_ Umi thought to herself with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Tarria nodded to Xaviar and the old man, telling them they could leave. Which they did, quicker than she could blink. She then turned to face Umi. **"So do you know why Kage-Kun sent you to me?"** Terria asked with a bored expression. **"Kage-Sama didn't tell you?"** Umi asked. Terria shook her head, lying. Umi sighed. **"He sent me to get a mission from you..."** The black-blue haired woman nodded and smiled as she spoke. **"What kind of mission are you looking for?"**

 **"Hm..I guess anything that gets me out of here quickly..."** The Kitsune answered. Looking through a filing cabinet, Tarria picked out a file from it. **"Right now... the only one we have out of the village is to the demon village. Do you know where it is?"** She asked after noticing a confused look on Umi's face, who shook her head. **"It's a hidden village just before you get to the hidden village of waterfalls."** The Kitsune nodded. **"Ok, so...what is the goal for the mission?"** She asked the woman with elf-like ears.

 **"Your goal is to get two demon children to the village safely,"** Tarria said. Umi raised an eyebrow. **"And? where are the children?" "Well one is a child the other is about 14...but anyway, follow me so I can introduce you to them."** Umi nodded as she followed her into another room. **"Keiko, Dairou..This is Umi, she's going to take you to your village."** Tarria said while giving them a gentle smile. **"Is she the only one?"** asked the older child. Tarria nodded.

 **"Are you sure she's good enough?"** asked the same child and again Tarria nodded. **"Kage-Sama was sure she would do a great job and you and your brother will go home unharmed."** Tarria smiled. The child rolled her eyes. The younger child, Dairou, silently walked up to Umi. He stood there for a moment silently looking at her with a blank expression, before raising his arms to be lifted up into her arms. The blue Kitsune looked down to her feet, then when he lifted his arms a small smile formed on her face and she lifted him into her arms.

After she picked the young kitsune up into her arms, she noticed the young girl who's mouth was dropped open. Umi gave her a confused look. **"Dairou never lets anyone, who's not a pack member hold him...are you related?"** The young wolf asked. Umi thought for a moment. **"So you're the adopted one?"** She asked, and the wolf just looked away. **"At any rate, to the best of my knowledge no I'm not related to him...but then again I haven't seen any of my family other than Kurama in about 500 years...so who knows.."** Umi said shrugging her shoulders.

Keiko nodded her acceptance of her answer. **"So when do we leave?"** she asked. **"I'll come with you and help you both pack your stuff, then we shall leave,"** Umi answered with a small smile.

* * *

 **~Time skip~**

Itachi and the other two members had been following her and watching her every move, it's been about 3 hours since they were at the Tenchi Bridge. Now she was at the village gates escorting two young children out of the village. They all three had whispered into their rings to update the _'Leader'_ on what was going on. After they spoke into the rings a hologram version of Pein appeared on all their rings and spoke to them. **"She used a blue flame to erase her village from the headband?"** He asked.

Tobi and Konan just nodded, while Itachi just said; **"Hn." "Tobi wants to know, when do we ask the pretty lady to join us?"** Tobi asked excitedly. Pein sighed. **"You will follow her till she's alone, then and only then will you ask her to join us."** He informed the swirly masked man as his hologram then disappeared.

* * *

Umi, Dairou, and Keiko were at the gates of the village. Keiko finally spoke up again, after being silent for nearly 3 hours. **"Why did you stop walking at the gates?"** She asked Dairou just nodded with his thumb in his mouth, signaling he wanted to know the answer to this as well. The blue kitsune sighed with contentment as she sniffed the air. **"I stop like this all the time when I leave a village."** She told them. **"Why?"** Keiko asked. **"Hm... I guess I can tell** **you since you both seem to not be human anyway..."** Umi paused as a smile appeared upon her face.

 **"After being in a village full of people, I have the urge to get as far away from so many of them as quickly as possible to smell fresher air with little to no other smells."** **"You're weird,"** Keiko said with a hint of amusement in her tone as they began their journey to the demon village. **"No. I'm not weird, but it is weird that you don't."** Umi spoke with a voice of superiority. **"Why's that?"** The wolf asked now looking directly at her. **"Cause you're a wolf... Your sense of smell is supposed to be greater than mine."** The kitsune said casually.

 **"I'm still just a pup, and besides humans messed up my nose..."** Keiko mumbled the last part sadly. Umi looked at her with a confused, sad look in her eyes but did not ask the question running through her head. She felt if she did, it'd bring up painful memories for the young wolf pup.

 **~Time skip, two days later~**

The kitsune and pup's had been walking for two days, only stopping to eat, sleep, and quickly wash up in a river. It's now mid-afternoon and they had finally arrived near the demon village. A dragon demon was guarding the village gates, he had noticed them come up towards the village and sprinted to Umi instantly. **"State your name and your business here!"** demanded the dragon guard. Umi growled at the dragon, she didn't like the demanding tone of his voice and she has never really cared much for dragons of any kind much either.


End file.
